


Then Perish

by MadameFluffnStuff



Series: Aang is a ~little shit~ [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is a ~little shit~, Aang subsists solely on his sass his sweetie and his sweetie's smooches, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Katara is ~too tired for this~, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Precious Aang (Avatar), Romantic Fluff, The Boy in the Iceberg Is Back on His Bullshit, They're in a cave so they have to it's the law, diabetes--diabetes everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFluffnStuff/pseuds/MadameFluffnStuff
Summary: Aang’s smirk reminds Katara far too much of a showman bursting forth from behind theatre curtains and onto center stage.In other words, they’re in a cave again. Alone. And Aang has been far too quiet.And his smile is getting bigger as his flame, guiding their way, in hand is getting smaller.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Aang is a ~little shit~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917649
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Then Perish

**Author's Note:**

> Aang is a ~little shit~ and subsists solely on his sass, his sweetie, and his sweetie’s smooches.

Katara’s patience ran as long as the cave they were walking in, and she liked to believe that her restraint ran just as deep.

Aang was the blip in her universe that turned every signal into static and left her scrambling to decide what she believed about herself anymore. 

They started their trek an hour ago with just their sides brushing. Apparently, Aang’s patience ran longer than hers, because Katara didn’t notice the grams by which he had been going limp against her until her middle dully ached from keeping herself straight and him standing up. 

Katara would have pinched him if his hand wasn’t laced with hers.

He claimed to be a simple monk, but he was proving to her too often that he had the foresight and patience of a fairly decent hunter.

Aang’s head rolled against hers—he was taller than her, now, and he used it at every opportunity.

Katara’s headache was setting in even before he started talking.

“Oh,  _ Katara _ —my love, my one and only, my comet and my moon—I think my firebending is failing me!”

Katara narrowed her eyes. Aang breathed in the way he did when he called on his inner fire, and the flame on his palm flickered and sputtered as it curled up. 

“Oh, really?” she drawled.

Aang nodded like a mourning sage and gesticulated with their intertwined hands. “I can feel my strength...fading…” He swooned. He leaned so much on Katara that she started to bow beneath him, and part of his back pressed to hers until she was the last leg keeping him on his feet. “I don’t think…*sniffle*...I don't think we're gonna make it out of here.”

Katara was dragging him at this point, but she trudged forward on principle. “Then do us both a favor and stop thinking.”

Aang ignored this. “It’s a sad but undeniable truth!” He mimed another sniffle that couldn’t hide his grin. “I don’t think we’ll make it out of here without a flame to guide us.” He arched his brow and batted eyelashes. “Unless…?”

Katara kept dragging him. Aang’s smirk bled into the air and made it as heavy and irritating as the weight leaning on her back and holding her hand. 

Aang gasped. “Oh, Katara, sweetie, I have an idea!”

“Shocking.”

“And it might just be our  _ only _ hope.”

Katara shot him  _ the look _ from her periphery. Aang met it in the corner of his eye like he had been waiting for it, and his smile wound upwards like the content curl of a cat’s tail.

“Aaaaang...” Katara said it as a warning.

Aang heard it as an encouragement. “Call it an Avatar’s instinct, but I think—and this is just a shot in the dark, here—but I  _ think _ our immediate peril might be solved  _ just _ like when we were traveling to Omashu—”

“ _ Aang— _ ”

—and had to pass through  _ The Cave of Two Lovers _ —,” Aang said the words like the place was a holy site, “—but I can’t seem to remember what you did to save us, oh Mighty Katara. Would you grant your fiancé this one wish—which very likely might be his last—and show me, my soul of another heart, what we did so long ago in that cave?” 

“You mean the cave where you said you would rather kiss me than die?”

“Exactly!”

Katara grabbed Aang by his robes and pulled him close. 

“Then perish.”

Aang didn’t have time to pout before Katara smacked away his flame, leaving them in the dark. Her arms were around his neck in the next second. Her kiss was so sudden that they met like a spark of flint and steel. 

Aang smiled against her lips. He held Katara close like he was giving life to kindling and sheltering its embers from cold winds, and the bubbles of giggles in Katara’s chest fanned their small flame into an inferno.

**Author's Note:**

> (っ˘з(•̀_•́ ) --> (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )❤


End file.
